


Can’t Get You Out Of My Soul

by godamnarmsrace



Series: My Tumblr Ask Love Reply Fics [15]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, based on theories of Robert not wearing his ring, breaking my own heart right now, otp, robron - Freeform, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: I wrote something in response tothis postwith pics from last night’s episode of Robert not wearing his ring…I believe we don’t actually know if he was or wasn’t but the mini plot bunny had already taken a hold.





	Can’t Get You Out Of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Sorry for any mistakes.

He had to take it off. It was more than clear to Robert, that Aaron wasn’t ever going to change his mind. There was no love or affection in Aaron’s eyes when his gaze settled on Robert these days and he just had to get used to the fact, that he’d lost the only thing he’d ever truly wanted or loved.

This was on him. It was all his fault. Robert knew it, so he’d give Aaron what he wanted, what he needed. 

Robert took off his ring.

It was like a knife to the heart and someone squeezing his throat all in one.

But for Aaron’s sake, he took it off.

It hurt, and Robert shook with how out of control he felt without it, so he popped it into his pants pocket. Whenever he was alone he would put it back on, and when he was out in public he would reach into his pocket and feel the warm weight of it resting there, he would let it slip onto the tip of his ring finger and it grounded him.

He needed it, and he still wanted it but Aaron didn’t need to know.


End file.
